Blutbad
, a Blutbad.]] Blutbad are vicious wolf like creatures, and are based off the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. Notables *Monroe *Postman *Hap Lasser *Angelina Lasser *Holly Clark *Cole Pritchard *Krystal Fletcher *Reporter Assassin *Randall Vail Decker *Mr. Klosterman *Sam Leoni *Bart *Alice History Pilot A wild Blutbad attacks and kills a jogger. Nick sees Monroe, who morphs into a Blutbad when children ride by, and Nick arrests him, but he is released when Monroe is proven innocent. Later, Nick goes to Monroe's house, and as he morphs into a Blutbad, Monroe jumps through the window and throws Nick against the wall, and invites him into his house, and talk about other Blutbad. Him and Monroe go to the wild Blutbad's house, and he morphs into a Blutbad, and leaves as he can turn on the girl. After Nick and Hank search the postman's house, they realize he was humming the same song that the girl's iPod was playing when she was jogging. They go back in, and he morphs into a Blutbad, and attacks Nick and Hank, but Hank kills him. Bears Will Be Bears Monroe is sent to protect Marie Kessler, and follows an assassin downstairs, and links up w/another assassin and the two beat up Monroe, but he morphs into a Blutbad, and breaks ones back by throwing him into the cieling, and rips off anothers arm, but is forced to leave to not be caught at the scene. Danse Macabre When Monroe comes over to Roddy's house because Nick asked him to, and Roddy says he doesn't need help, Monroe morphs his hand to stop the door from closing, and very briefly has red eyes. Three Bad Wolves As Nick investiagtes a house blowing up, he sees Hap Lasser morph into a Blutbad breafily. As Nick hangs around Monroe's house as Hap is there, Hap's sister, Angelina, throws Nick out of the car in Blutbad form, and intends on killing him, but Monroe and Hap stop her from killing him, and as they are back inside, whenever Nick says something she didn't like, she would morph and attempt to kill him, but is restrained. Afterwards, Monroe and Angelina (who have had a past relationship) get drunk and go into the forest, and morph as they kiss. Hap wakes up by a "rib guy" who was really a Bauerschwein, and kills Hap. Monroe and Angelin wake up, with Monroe realizing he and she ate a rabbit, completely going against his diet. He and Angelina find Hap dead, and Nick sees Angelina morph into a Blutbad briefly. Angelina goes to her house and smell the pig Wesen, and morphs into a Blutbad and says "pig". Later, Nick goes to Orson's house and after Orson wakes up from a mud bath, Angelina in her Blutbad form attacks and injures Orson, and Nick hits her in the nerves, and she is about to kill Nick, Orson shoots her, and she disappears, possibly dying from her wound. Let Your Hair Down A 16 year old Blutbad kills a drug dealer, and Nick finds her (Holly) at the crime scene as a wesen and runs away. Nick asks Monroe to help him, and they go, and Monroe encounters a morphed Holly, and morphs himself to commiunicate with her. She, as a Wesen, and climbs into a tree house, wounded by a shotgun slug. Monroe and Nick go in and Holly sees Nick, and is about to kill him, angry at his Grimm species, and Monroe and Holly morph to commiunicate with her. Later, Monroe is brought down by the Blake brothers, at gun point, and as Nick arrives, his eyes turn red, but, Holly morphs and snaps ones neck and Nick shoots and kills the other. After Holly rejoins her mother, she is seen at the line up, and her eyes turn red as she points at James Adison as her kidnapper. Organ Grinder When Monroe enters the Wesen spice shop for Nick, and as Freddy asks for an ID, Monroe morphs briefly into a Blutbad, and Freddy turns into a Fuchsbau, and they both confirm their ID's. Last Grimm Standing Monroe goes to a bar and goes to Sauly, a Mauzhertz, to buy tickets, and morphs to get his attention, and gets a, "ticket". However, Monroe is taken to a Lowen game as is in the cage, and is preped by electricuting the cage, and Monroe morphs and is electricuted badly, and backs down, and turns to human form. Later, Monroe is forced to fight Dimitri Stankos, a Skalenzahne, in the ring, an as he is on his hands and knees, he morphs, but is kicked in the face and unmorphs and is about to be exectuted, but Nick saves Monroe's life. Another Blutbad is also seen, in the Lowen Game audience. He is seen twice, both times morphed, once when Monroe is about to fight Dimitri, and another time he is changing position as Nick points his gun at Leo's head before he got into the ring and defeated Dimitri. Island of Dreams When Rosalee Calvert wants to make sure Monroe isn't another Grimm in a plot to kill her, and as she morphs, Monroe morphs as well and confirm their ID's. Later, Rosalee taps Monroe to wake him up, but he is taken by surprise and morphs, but once Rosalee reveals its only her, he unmorphs. After Rosalee gets tickes for "The Island of Dreams", Bick acts like a Blutbad, and when Monroe encounters the guy to the entrance for "The Island of Dreams" and moprhs to get access. Monroe gets eyes on one Skalengeck, but is held by gunpoint when Rosalee hits the Skalengeck with a brick, saving Monroe's life. Monroe goes to the spice shop and gives Rosalee flower for saving his life. Cat and Mouse Monroe drives Ian Harmon to Rosalee's shop so that she won't get killed by Edgar Waltz. As Monore gets out of the car, Ian tells him to calm down, with Monroe's eyes turning red in anger. He then goes into the shop, and as Edgar accuses Monroe of being the Fuchsbau answering, Monroe morphs into a Blutbad, shaking his head no as he is a Blutbad. Rosalee throws some Wesen drugs into Edgar's face, and Monroe knocks him down, unmorphing afterwards. After Ian kills Edgar, Monroe and Rosalee dispose of Waltz's body. Leave It to Beavers When Nick is going to the forest to meet up with Monroe for Grimm training, Monroe morphs into his Blutbad form and knocks Nick down, and unmorphs, telling him he has to be prepared for anything and everything. Big Feet As Larry is breaking in Monroe's house for help, Monroe hides, and morphs, and knocks Larry down, and unmorphs, realizing it's Larry. Later, Monroe puts on Larry's shirt, and runs through the woods morphed, as the police dogs chase him, and then he unmorphs as they surround him. However, he morphs again, and roars, scaring the dogs, and making Hank curious. However, a morphed Blutbad Monroe knocks Hank over, and stands over him for a second and finally sees Monroe as a Blutbad, who then runs away at his really fast Blutbad speed. Later, as Monroe is visting Constantine Binkerhof's office, Binkerhof morphs, and so does Monroe, who fights for sometime, and is thrown onto a table, and unmorphs as Hank and Nick find out that Binkerhof is in a ramoage throughout the city. Pictures Primeval 2012-05-14 at 5.11.54 PM.png|Monroe in unmorphed form. Primeval 2012-05-14 at 5.10.12 PM.png|Monroe the Blutbad before accidentally attacking Larry. Primeval 2012-05-14 at 5.15.18 PM.png|Monroe surrounded by dogs about to roar. Primeval 2012-05-14 at 5.00.33 PM.png Primeval 2012-05-14 at 5.01.02 PM.png Category:Wesen Category:Season 1 Wesen Category:Multi Episode Wesen Category:Wesen that Caused Deaths